The path
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga - Paso tras paso, después de tanto tiempo, Hyoga por fin llega a la habitación de Ikki. Continuación de "... with you."


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad. O tendría mucho más dinero del que tengo xD  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Shonen ai (amor entre chicos).  
><strong>NA:** Continuación de "... with you". Escrito con mucho amor después de años de pensar si debía o no continuarlo u_u

**The Path**  
><em><br>_Hyoga no sabía cuantas veces había recorrido aquel mismo camino. Cuantas noches se despertaba sin motivo y andaba furtivamente por la mansión, avanzado por aquellos pasillos que parecían interminables.

«_Veintitrés meses, tres semanas y un día._» calculó mentalmente.

El ruso se mordió el labio inferior. Por mucho que quisiera, parecía que nunca iba a perder la cuenta.

Sus pies descalzos no producían ningún tipo de sonido sobre el suelo. Caminaba tan despacio que parecía flotar, concentrado en sus pasos. Concentrado en la fuerza gravitatoria que aquella puerta parecía tener sobre él.

En los últimos meses, en aquel recorrido en el que cada noche sólo avanzaba un paso más, la madera barnizada de la puerta había sido completamente visible para él. El simple hecho de verla le hacía latir el corazón, sabiendo quien se encontraba tras aquel último obstáculo. Parecía que el día en el que admitiera ante alguien más aquel sentimiento que le invadía al ver a Ikki estaba cada vez un poquito más cerca, al igual que la distancia se estrechaba entre su cuerpo y el final inevitable del camino.

Hyoga paró su camino justo en el mismo sitio en el que lo terminó la noche anterior. A la altura del quicio de la puerta. Tomó aire, inspirando hondamente. Y dio un paso más.  
>La respiración del ruso se aceleró, miró de reojo la manilla de la puerta, que brillaba en la semi-oscuridad. Se dio la vuelta despacio, encarando la puerta.<br>Los ojos azules de Hyoga miraban el resquicio que quedaba entre la madera y el suelo. No se veía ningún tipo de luz salir de allí dentro. Ikki estaría durmiendo. Su mirada fue levantándose poco a poco.

Le había costado casi dos años de pasos inseguros llegar hasta allí. Y ahora no sabía que hacer a continuación. Era la primera vez que quería deshacer su camino corriendo de vuelta a la seguridad de su cama.  
>Sacudió la cabeza, tragando saliva y levantando el puño, dispuesto a llamar. El puño le tembló. Sus labios tremolaban, apretados, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.<p>

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto podría haber pensado que tenía miedo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba completa y totalmente aterrado. La palabra miedo se quedaba demasiado corta.

Después de que Ikki se le declarara, su reacción no había sido la mejor del mundo. Y no porque no le hubiera importado lo que el japonés le acababa de revelar, si no porque le importaba demasiado.  
>Tenía que pensarlo todo bien.<br>Pero las cosas que podían ir mal eran tantas que Hyoga siempre se echaba atrás.

«_Veintitrés... meses, tres semanas. Y un día. Hmn... Demasiado tiempo._»

Demasiado tiempo postergando una respuesta que todas las noches se quedaba en el aire, volando por aquel pasillo interminable.

Hyoga suspiró cansado. Si había esperado todo ese tiempo, podía esperar una noche más.  
>Su puño bajó al tiempo que el ruso agachaba la cabeza. Tal vez al día siguiente encontraría las fuerzas que le faltaban para tomar ese último paso.<p>

El sonido de los goznes llamó su atención, pero Hyoga no movió ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo. Los pies también descalzos de Ikki aparecieron en su campo de visión. Por la manera de moverse y el ángulo de los tobillos, parecía que el moreno se había recargado en el marco de la puerta abierta.

—De todos los días de la semana que tienes para elegir... ¿tenías que llegar un lunes? —recriminó el mayor con la voz ronca.

Hyoga abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo. Lo único que pudo contestar a la pregunta fueron unos pequeños ruidos incoherentes que salieron despedidos de su garganta sin misión alguna.  
>Ikki resopló, dejando escapar una risa gutural de su garganta. El ruso apretó los labios, casi inflando los mofletes.<p>

—He llegado antes de cumplir los cincuenta... —murmuró más para si mismo que para el moreno.

De todas maneras, estando tan cerca y sin ninguna clase de ruido ambiental, Ikki pudo escucharlo a la perfección.  
>El japonés echó su cuerpo hacia delante, asomando la cabeza al pasillo, buscando los ojos perdidos de Hyoga.<p>

—Veintitrés meses, tres semanas y...  
>—Un día. —completó Hyoga, hablando al mismo tiempo que el mayor.<br>—¿Así que llevas la cuenta? —interrogó Ikki, sorprendido de no ser el único que tachaba días en el calendario.

Hyoga asintió con la cabeza, aún sin levantar la mirada. Ikki chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y dejó caer su mano abierta sobre la cabeza del ruso, frotando aquella melena rubia contra el cuero cabelludo.

—Habría llegado antes si tu cuarto no estuviera en la otra punta de los dormitorios... —se quejó Hyoga con un ojo cerrado, aguantando la caricia.

Ikki rió entre dientes, soltando la cabeza de Hyoga con un último arrepretón. El moreno se incorporó de nuevo, dejando la mano descansar en su cintura. Por fin Hyoga le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Yo... —titubeó el ruso— Ikki, yo... siento no haberte dado una respuesta desd-  
>—Shh —le chistó Ikki, poniendo su dedo índice encima de los labios sonrosados y entreabiertos de Hyoga—. No quiero esa respuesta. No quiero que me digas nada de aquel uno de marzo.<p>

Hyoga no tuvo otra que callarse y tragarse el corazón que le había subido hasta la garganta. Tanto tiempo queriendo hacer las cosas bien para que ahora Ikki no le dejara.  
>El japonés apartó aquel dedo de los labios del rubio, bajándolo por su barbilla hasta su hombro, delineando el brazo hasta apresar los dedos de la mano del ruso entre los suyos.<p>

Hyoga suspiró de forma entrecortada por culpa del escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza se movió despacio, siguiendo con los ojos el contacto de aquel dedo sobre su piel.  
>Ikki se mordisqueó la parte interior de los labios antes de preguntar de repente.<p>

—¿A qué hora te viene bien que te recoja el domingo?  
>—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hyoga levantando de nuevo la mirada— A cualquiera, no tengo nada que hacer.<br>—Hn —asintió Ikki—. A las doce, ponte ropa cómoda.

Hyoga parpadeó. ¿Acababa de arreglar una cita con Ikki?  
>Analizó las últimas tres frases de su conversación, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el techo.<p>

«_Definitivamente acabo de concertar una cita con él._»

El ruso levantó los hombros, mientras notaba como la sangre se empeñaba en concentrarse en sus mejillas.  
>Ikki tiró de la mano de Hyoga, atrayéndolo hacia él y estampando sus labios contra la frente del rubio. Buscó una de sus orejas, escondidas entre las hebras de oro que conformaban su pelo.<p>

—Dentro de seis días, el domingo, me pienso confesar una segunda vez —anticipó Ikki en un susurro, poniendo sobre aviso al ruso—. Entonces oiré la respuesta que me tienes que dar.

Hyoga afirmó con un cabeceo ligero, dándole a entender a Ikki que había comprendido sus palabras.

—Esta vez no seré tan paciente... —dijo Ikki en tono autosuficiente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida al rubio.

**-Terminará-**


End file.
